


a terror

by BisexGhoul



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Crack, M/M, can be read as platonic/romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Fat tears were streaming down Kija’s cheeks, his features twisted into an ugly grimace. Terror could be read in his eyes, his breathing erratic just as a high pitched yell was leaving his lips.Jae-Ha hurried to his side, recognizing his scream, thinking that he must have been in mortal danger for him to have such a strong reaction.





	a terror

**Author's Note:**

> i may have been on a break from writing but im still shit at titles whoopsy
> 
> for [fantasy510](http://fantasy510.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr for giving me the prompt

Fat tears were streaming down Kija’s cheeks, his features twisted into an ugly grimace. Terror could be read in his eyes, his breathing erratic just as a high pitched yell was leaving his lips.

Jae-Ha hurried to his side, recognizing his scream, thinking that he must have been in mortal danger for him to have such a strong reaction.

When he got there, he noticed Kija unbloodied and clutching his chest tightly, whilst his legs were curled underneath him. He was looking at the wall, unseeing seemingly.

Jae-Ha’s brows drew in confusion as he inspected Kija and his - as healthy as it could look - form.

“What-” Jae-Ha started muttering, which caught Kija’s attention.

“Jae-Ha, you have to help me, please!” he hiccuped.

Jae-Ha leaned his head to the side, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

“What?”

Kija pointed a trembling finger towards the what Jae-Ha believed to be an empty wall. “A sp-spider!”

More tears were now rolling down his cheeks, his sobbing getting out of hand.

An amused chuckle left Jae-Ha’s lips which in turn made Kija sob harder.

“Okay, okay. I will kill the spider. What’s in it for me though?” Jae-Ha tried to strike a bargain with him.

“I will wash your clothes for the next week!” Kija mumbled through tears.

“Make that a month.”

Kija just nodded powerlessly and watched as Jae-Ha removed the offending creature from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://akayona-trash.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/FaceOfTheGhoul)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also i love reading your comments so don't hesitate to give me feedback!


End file.
